(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to applications of acoustic instrumentation. More particularly, there is described a means of obtaining acoustic energy distribution and propagation through the use of an acoustic probe utilizing an acoustic intensity technique.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The characterization of transient noise sources in a reverberant sound field is technically very difficult. Although various techniques have been attempted, prior to the present invention the methodology was still far from satisfactory. A majority of the prior art techniques are based on correlation of signals, which is laborious and costly. Recently, a hand-held sound intensity probe was made commercially, but this device has limited applications.